That's all I need to know
by Ms. Underhill
Summary: "All I need to know is that you love me ..."


**Title:** That's all I need to know.

**Author:** Ms. Underhill

**Rating**: T ... Just to be safe.

**Summary:** Cute Merry and Pippin pre-quest fluff! Pippin fears that he and Merry won't be together forever, but Merry assures him in the most romantic way :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merry or Pippin (Or anybody else in the Lord of the Rings, Everything belongs to Tolkien and credit goes to Peter Jackson and the cast and crew of the Lord of the Rings for their influence. Also, the image used to from Theban Band. I don't own that, either.

Striking silver diamonds illuminated the darkness as they twinkling in the twilight. Dark wisps of smokey clouds veiled the silvery luna disc that hung there peacefully. Pippin looked out into the night; his sparkling hazel orbs admiring the stars smiling down upon him, his slightly sharp chin nested on his arms and his dark caramel curls trickled onto his shoulders as he gazed out into the darkness.

"Pip ..." A voice called softly, causing Pippin to tear his eyes away from the beautiful scene over head and tilt upwards to see his best friend leaning against the tree; his arms folded across his chest and those tranquil sea-blue eyes traced the outline of the young hobbit.

"Hello, Merry." Pippin's faint whisper floated through the eerie Meadow.

"What you doing out at this time?" Merry asked as he slipped down the tree trunk to settle on the floor; nudging Pippin's thighs playfully with his toes.

Pippin smiled weakly before shrugging and resting his head in his arms again. Merry crawled over to Pippin; his fisted hands padding across the mass of dark green grass before settling down next to Pippin. "What's the matter?" He asked, gently stroking Pippin's smooth cheek.

"We're not going to be together forever, are we, Merry?" Pippin croaked, his beautiful, pained eyes glistened and glittered with tears.

"Yes!" Merry sat up quickly, gazing sympathetically at his lover as his heart ached with sorrow. "Yes of course we are, darling!" He assured him, quickly but carefully scooping him up and bringing him onto his lap. "What's happened? Do you think I'll leave you or something?" Merry asked, cuddling Pippin and dropping little kisses in his silky head of hair.

"But we won't!" Pippin wailed, burying his face into Merry's shoulder and clutching onto the fabric of his white, floaty shirt. "Ma and Da insist that soon I'll have to marry a lass! I don't want to marry a lass, Merry! I don't!" He cried helplessly, thick salty tears rolling down his ice cold cheeks.

"Shh..." Merry soothed, rocking the sobbing Took in his arms. "No, you're right, you can't marry a lass," He began, reaching for Pippin's trembling hand. "You can't marry a lass when you're married to somebody else ..."

"Married to someone else?" Pippin repeated, his sodden eyes clouded by confusion. "Are you implying that we-"

"Get married? Yes. I am." Merry finished the sentence, smiling softly at Pippin as he stroked his hand lovingly. "What do you say, Pippin? Will you marry me?"

Pippin began to spill more hot tears, but this time, a bright smile pushed up his cool cheeks and his eyes shimmered through the droplets of joy. "Oh, Merry, I'd love too!" He beamed, "But aren't we too young?"

"To do it properly, yes, but I don't need or want a priest, a chapel or rings. All I want to know is you love me." Merry whispered, pulling Pippin's hand up to his heart and holding it there. "Do you love me?"

"Yes" Pippin answered instantly. "No doubt about it."

"Do you want to be with me forever and ever?"

"Yes."

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise."

"That's all I need to know." Merry breathed with a satisfied smile.

Pippin smiled back, before looking at Merry with a serious expression. "What about you? Do you love me? Do you want to be with me forever? Do you promise never to leave me?"

A grin grazed Merry's face. "Of course I love you and I want to be with you forever and always! And, I'll never leave you, ever! Till death do we part..." He vowed, kissing Pippin gently on the tip of his pointed nose.

"That's all I need to know." Pippin whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed Merry tenderly on his curved lips.

A soft sigh of content quivered on Merry's lips and with that he sank backwards onto the moon drenched grass, pulling Pippin on top of him and smiling into the passionate kiss.

"I love you, Pippin." Merry murmured into Pippin's mouth, just pulling away slightly so he could speak.

"I love you too, Merry." Pippin whispered back before slipping his hand to the back of Merry's neck and pulling him in for another, deep kiss.


End file.
